Gintama song challenge
by Diana Wong
Summary: 10 VERY short Gintama oneshots focusing on HijiGin. Shounen ai. It means boys who likes other boys. Don't like? Don't read!


So I was challenged into writing this and this is the outcome. I'm not going to do a disclaimer since it should be obvious that this is fan based. This story can also be found at deviatart.

Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<p>

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

><p>1. Man with the Hex – The atomic fireballs<p>

"Do you really think voodoo would work, Sougou?" Hijikata asked when he found his subordinate with a voodoo doll and a piece of cloth.

"Ah, Hijikata-san. I'm not trying to kill you. I'm trying to help you. This piece of cloth is from Danna's kimono." He said and smiled widely.

"Yorozuya's?" Hijikata then realized something.

"What do you mean by helping me?" he asked, now feeling rather suspicious.

"I know you like Danna, so I'm trying to get him in bed with you." He said. Hijikata blushed.

"I do not like that guy!" He screamed, but in his mind he could picture a naked Gintoki spread onto his bed.

* * *

><p>2. The mirror and the ripper – Volbeat<p>

"Oogushi-kun~" The voice made Hijikata jump in surprise.

"Yorozuya!" He hissed and turned to look into two red dead fish eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked. He hadn't heard him enter. Gintoki smiled towards him.

"Have you caught the murderer yet, Oogushi-kun?" Hijikata couldn't help but feel irritated.

"What do you care?" He asked, the irritation visible in his face. Gintoki sat down beside him.

"It's getting tiring you know. Everyone's scared. I got a piece of information. They're afraid they'll be attacked and is asking me to…." Hijikata stopped with what he was doing.

"Wait! What did you just say? If you have any kind of information, then give it to me." That's when Gintoki's smile grew wider. Hijikata did not like the look in his eyes.

"Oh, but I want something in return." He said.

"If it's money you want…" Hijikata jumped in surprise when Gintoki suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

"That will do. The killer always strikes where there's a mirror. See ya Oogushi-kun." Hijikata watched him leave.

"Mirrors huh?"

* * *

><p>3. Who's going home with you tonight – Trapt<p>

"Hey! Hang on! Yorozuya! Yorozyua! GINTOKI!" Hijikata didn't get an answer. Gintoki breathed heavily. The wound on his chest was bleeding heavily. Hijikata didn't know what to do. The enemy was long gone and soon the silver samurai was too. Gintoki slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah… I screwed up… *cough cough* I'm sorry I couldn't go home with you tonight…" He said and stopped breathing. His eyes slowly falling shut. Hijikata kissed his lips.

"You can't die… Who's going to follow me home, kiss me and smile at me…?" Hijikata wasn't a person who cried easily, but now his tears were falling from his eyes as he hugged Gintoki tight.

* * *

><p>4. Love you like a love song – Selena Gomez<p>

"I can't believe you made me buy you an ice-cream." Hijikata sighed. Gintoki just smiled and continued eating his ice-cream. They sat in a café. Hijikata watched Gin as music suddenly started playing in the café. Gintoki looked surprised.

"Are they playing a love song? It's a shame that I don't have a cute girl with me." He laughed and finished his ice-cream. Hijikata noticed that there was some ice-cream still left on his lips, leaned forward and licked it of. Gintoki froze as he suddenly felt Hijikata's tongue against his lips. Hijikata smiled as he felt the samurai's lips part and he let his tongue slip in between them. They kissed. Hijikata's smiled into the kiss when Gintoki moaned. They parted and Hijikata smiled at the dazed silver samurai.

"Do you still think it's a shame that you don't have a girl with you? I think it looks like you're gay." Gintoki blushed and took revenge by ordering another ice-cream.

* * *

><p>5. Far from home – Hinder<p>

"What are you doing here?" Hijikata asked. He looked at the samurai outside the door. The rain was pouring down on him, making his normally curly silver hair heavy. He held his right shoulder tightly and Hijikata could see blood between his fingers. His clothes were torn in different places, but the thing that made Hijikata uncertain of what to do was the man's defeated eyes.

"Yoro…" He sighed. "Gin?" Gintoki looked at him. His eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. Hijikata hugged him and realized that the samurai cried. It made him scared.

"It's okay now. Calm down Gin." He said and kissed his head.

"Come inside."

* * *

><p>6. First time – Finger eleven<p>

"Hijikata… It hurts!" Gintoki said, tears in his eyes.

"Is this your first time?" Hijikata asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Gintoki moaned. It was starting to feel good.

"Feels good…" He said. Hijikata smiled. "See! I told you so, just relax and it will feel good." He said. The room was really hot and Gintoki's moans were just so sexy.

"We have to do this more often." Gintoki said. Hijikata laughed.

"Am I that good?" Gintoki nodded.

"Yeah, you're massage is awesome."

* * *

><p>7. Dr. Online – Zeromancer<p>

"You still alive, Yorozuya?" Hijikata yelled as he blocked an enemy's strike with his sword. Gintoki laughed and knocked out another enemy.

"Hell yeah! Of course I'm alive! What do you take me for?" He yelled back and knocked out his last enemy.

"An idiot!" Hijikata answered and put the sword back in its sheath. The two men looked at each other.

"Commit seppuku." Gintoki said. Hijikata glared at him.

"Are you copying me?" he asked and got a little closer.

"Yes, I think I am honey." Hijikata sighed and gave him a kiss before he dragged him back to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

* * *

><p>8. Pretty fly (for a white guy) – The Offspring<p>

"You really want me to be quiet?" Gintoki asked with a pout. Hijikata sighed.

"I promise I'll spend some time with you if you can manage to keep quiet and let me finish my job." He sighed and continued writing his report. Gintoki smiled happily.

"Yay! Okay, I'll be quiet." He said and leaned against the wall, but it didn't take long before he got tired of waiting.

"You know I love you, right?" He said.

"Mhm."

"You have a nice ass."

"Mhm."

"I want you inside me."

"Mhm."

"You're not listening!" Gintoki complained.

"Mhm." Was the answer he got.

"Fine! I'll go play with the sadist instead. You just missed your chances to get laid!" He said and stomped out of the room.

"Mhm… What? Gintoki, where are you going?" The report was finished.

* * *

><p>9. Gay animal song – Eric Idle<p>

"Oogushi-kun, you're gay, right?" Gintoki asked. The demon vice commander, also known as Hijikata, choke on his mayonnaise.

"W… What?" He managed to say.

"I think you're gay. You have this gayish aura around you. Wanna go out?"

"I'M NOT AND NO!"

* * *

><p>10. Hide – Creed<p>

"Hey, why are we hiding?" Hijikata whispered. Gintoki looked around and felt relieved as he didn't see the purple haired masochist anywhere.

"I'm being stalked." He told Hijikata, who looked at him.

"Then I just have one question… Why the hell did you drag me with you?" Gintoki looked surprised.

"Well… I think it's funnier hiding if you're two people doing it together." He explained. Hijikata sighed.

"I'm not going to help you. You can take care of that woman. There's no reason to hide."

"Are you kidding me! She WANTS me to TAKE her forcefully!" He said and shook his head. Hijikata smiled.

"Like this?" He asked and pushed him against the wall.

"What are you…?" Gintoki never finished his sentence because Hijikata's lips were pressing against his own.


End file.
